Various forms of lighting systems have been devised for theaters for lighting aisles, stairs and the like. Typically, low voltage string lighting systems are used which incorporate an incandescent or LED lighting strip having a number of spaced light bulbs or light sources.
In the case of steps and stairs, typically one or more stair "nosing" strips are provided at the edge or "nose" of each stair. For a number of years these devices have been provided for illuminating either upwardly from the forward edge of the stair or downwardly onto the riser and/or the next lower step so that the edge of each stair is illuminated and visible whether one is walking up or down the stairway. Lighting systems of this nature are particularly desirable and useful in environments where the lighting level is low, such as in motion picture theaters and the like. With the advent of "stadium" type seating in motion picture theaters, stairs are more common in these theaters today, thereby creating a further need for suitable stair edge nose lighting.
Various forms of extrusions either of metal, such as aluminum, vinyl or plastic have been devised for holding a string of spaced light sources on a stair nose for illumination either upwardly or downwardly, or both. Typical lighting systems of this nature for illuminating both upwardly and downwardly involve either an extrusion for containing two sets of lights, or plural extrusions which are joined together with each holding a set of lights, for providing the upward and downward lighting. Generally, these lighting systems are relatively complicated because of the dual lighting systems involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,468 assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses an improved step lighting system for the stair edge or nose, and wherein a single lighting string in combination with an extrusion provides both the upward and downward illumination. In one embodiment, a combined lens and reflector is provided to allow light from a string of lights to be reflected upwardly and light from that string to impinge through the lens downwardly toward the riser and/or step below. In another embodiment, the extrusion houses a prism-type lens assembly for directing light both upwardly and downwardly. In another embodiment, the extrusion houses a dual reflector system for reflecting light from a light string both upwardly and downwardly. In a still further embodiment, the extension houses a lens and prism-type lens assembly for directing light both upwardly and downwardly but with improved downward illumination. In each instance, the extrusion may include slots at either end thereof for receiving the ends of carpet, such as carpet on the step and carpet on the riser.
Although the foregoing step lighting systems provide suitable lighting, they involve providing an extrusion for each stair edge or nose, as well as extrusions for providing wire ways to the various strings of light.
Application Serial No. 09/036,289 discloses several alternative and/or additional lighting systems for theater stairs, aisles, floors and the like, and which both provide suitable lighting for patrons walking along these areas and without generating light that may be obtrusive to those sitting in seats, viewing a motion picture, or the like, but further provide relatively simple lighting systems as compared to stair edge or nose installations.
In that application one embodiment comprises a strip lighting fixture having a series of lamps or LEDs adjacent a reflector located underneath the arm rest of a theater chair (or under an outer edge of the chair) to illuminate the adjacent steps or aisle. Another embodiment involves a small vertical strip light on one or both sides of the riser of each step of a stair. Other embodiments involve a hand rail having a series of lamps disposed therein or thereon, and strip lighting for use along an aisle or the like. The lamps in each embodiment preferably are LEDs.
Other examples of lighting system for use in theaters and other locations are found in patents which disclose lighting associated with theater chairs such as Kasual U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,690, Hiltman U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,681, Lewensohn U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,888, Irminger U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,273, Roth U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,059 and Machielse U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,438. Examples of stair lighting systems other than commonly used stair nose lighting systems are Willfurth U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,217 and Lowery U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,327. Examples of lights within a hand rail are found in Grenadier U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,991, Foulds U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,871, Elliott U.S.Pat. No. 4,161,769, Albris U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,372, Orlicki U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,593, and Conratt U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,541. None of these provide the relatively simple stair and aisle light systems as disclosed herein.